


Lost In Thought

by Gamingdragon123



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crying, Depressing, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, References to Depression, Regret, Sad, Silence, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamingdragon123/pseuds/Gamingdragon123
Summary: It takes a long time for Saihara to realize, but he's been laying on his bed for about an hour now, blanking on every thought, almost as if time had stopped. In the end, he has a lot more problems to manage than anyone else here, he's just not focusing on them right now.Short vent fic, might be ooc
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 31





	Lost In Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I stop writing for almost a year and then I come back with the shortest vent fic in the world lol
> 
> So anyways play/watch Danganronpa I kin Shuichi

It takes a long time for Saihara to realize, but he's been laying on his bed for about an hour now, blanking on every thought, almost as if time had stopped. Because surely there's no one and nothing else outside of these walls that he needs to care about. But that's wrong too, he has a lot more problems to manage than anyone else here, he's just not focusing on them right now.

Instead, there's an almost peaceful thrum in his ears from the air conditioning and the buzz of the electric currents above. The concept of time has vanished, replaced by a void that would almost be therapeutic, if it wasn't so alarmingly irregular. Because the truth is, in a killing game, no one wants to lie in bed doing nothing.

He doesn't move anyways.

When some form of thought finally comes to Saihara, it appears as the face of someone who stands out, who somehow captured his heart and broke it into a million pieces at the same time. That person doesn't realize it though, not that they would say sorry even if they knew. So, the secret is his to brood over.

It takes a moment to realize there's tears falling down his face and soaking into his pillow. 

Everything spells regret.

From the beginning when he decided to be ignorant, to the last thing he could say to the supreme leader, a huge part of him wants to take it all back. After all, he hadn't meant it right? There was still a chance that everything could be alright again. They could continue to work together, fight together, escape this hell together.

Except there was no longer a together. Wasn't that the problem? 

If only they weren't so full of themselves, and took it slow like everyone else. Now he was at a standstill with no way out and no way to apologize for what he claimed. But that's okay, because in the end, he deserves this for being such a rotten human being. Everyone else may think Kokichi was deserving of death, but it was him after all, it had always been him from the moment he was born.

In his mind, Saihara knew they all hated him for being so weak, so undeserving of his title. It was the only thing that made sense to him anymore. Fear of destroying the hope that everyone was working towards with how pessimistic he acted. In his mind, the only person who has never ignored him was now gone too, replaced by darkness and static.

Finally, the sound of sorrowed crying stops, replaced by other worldly noises once again. He's tired now, so fatigued that he could probably fall asleep in minutes. Who knows if it's daytime or nighttime, to Saihara, it's now all the same meaningless days no matter what. 

That's not going to change anytime soon.

So what is there to lose from staying in bed just a little bit longer?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :P
> 
> Hopefully it wasn't too ooc? Idk


End file.
